Artemis Entreri the Nanny?
by Adrainea9876
Summary: Well Drizzt gets turned into an adorable baby while fighting his nemesis Artemis Entreri and of course Artemis has to get the drow back to normal or he'll never know who the best swordsman is! And Jarlaxle is in on the adventure also of course. Wanna know how everything turns out? Read on! I am aware the first two paragraphs suck but I'm awful at starting stories please forgive me.
1. Chapter 1

Traveling through the spine of the world was Drizzt Do'Urden, he was investigating an oddly large number of orcs that had been attacking many small villages. This would not have worried many or have even been mentioned to Drizzt by Lady Alustriel except that several children had been kidnapped from a village near Silverymoon. Drizzt had been asked to follow the orcs and retrieve the children but when he found them he had been too late, finding the bodies of the children hung in some trees. So Drizzt took it upon himself to avenge the children and had followed the orcs all the way to the spine of the world.

Drizzt was currently camped in a deep cave he had explored earlier to an extent and deemed it safe for the night, and quickly started up a crackling fire in an adjacent chamber. Just as he was about to lay down however, Drizzt heard a small sound, a quiet footstep. Immediately on guard, Drizzt quickly put out his fire and unsheathed his scimitars, then made his way to the entrance of the cave in a defensive position in complete silence. Another footstep, this time closer than Drizzt would have liked and then another and another. Drizzt climbed up to a small natural shelf on the cave wall next to the entrance that ran around the cave as far as he could see and awaited who or what was entering the cave. Moments after, two humanoid figures walked in, concealed by their cloaks from head to toe.

"I promise you this is the right cave this time, and this trip will be worth it." The taller figure said in a vaguely familiar voice yet Drizzt could not quite place it. But the other voice when he heard it filled him with dread.

"Whatever you say Jarlaxle I don't really care," Artemis Entreri said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Let's just hurry up and get a vial of the stuff and get out of here. I feel like we're being watched…." Artemis looked around the cave for any sign of someone but was interrupted by Jarlaxle roughly patting his back, directing him deeper into the cave.

"Don't worry about it. The two of us can take on whatever happens to be watching, but I doubt there is." Jarlaxle assured Artemis. The two continued on into the cave with Drizzt tailing them silently, how he was able to avoid detection he had no idea. Jarlaxle led the way, far deeper into the cave than Drizzt had explored previously and they soon came to a set of two iron doors, one on either side of a dead end corridor.

"I shall take the left if you will take the right," Jarlaxle said to Artemis and moved towards the left door. Artemis nodded hhis consent and went over to the right hand door. Waiting until both had entered the rooms, Drizzt followed Artemis through the iron door on the right. Inside the room was a small spring that Artemis was collecting some of the water from being very careful not to touch the water itself with his bare skin. Drizzt by now had climbed down and was crouching behind a stalagmite while watching carefully. However as he leaned around to get a better look Drizzt took a small step, accidentally kicking a tiny pebble, causing a noise that was louder than it should have been due to the echoing nature of caves. _Blast…! _Was all Drizzt had time to think before Artemis was immediately upon him. Drizzt stood quickly with his scimitars already drawn and sprang back. Artemis hid his shock at seeing his longtime adversary and glared at the drow.

"What in the nine hells are you doing here?" Artemis asked vehemently. Drizzt took a step forward. "I could ask the same of you. I personally was camping for the night in this cave until you disturbed me." Rolling his eyes Artemis sarcastically replied, "Oh poor baby, why not just get your friends to come fight me so you can sleep?" Glaring, Drizzt advanced a step slowly and put his scimitars into a more aggressive position.

"My friends are not here and I would never ask something like that of them."

"So you're alone then?" Artemis asked as he drew his own weapons. Drizzt nodded, quickly calming himself and relaxed. "I am, but if you think we will duel you are mistaken." Artemis smirked slightly. "But if you don't defend yourself, how will you ever get back to your friends alive? You really want to cause that kind of grief to them?" Drizzt halted all movement and stared at Artemis. _He's just trying to get me to fight him by taunting me… I can't give in but… He's right, I can't do that to my friends!_

"So what will it be Do'Urden?" Artemis asked advancing. A fire burned in Drizzt's eyes and he advanced as well and the deadly dance of blades began.

Jarlaxle, after thoroughly searching the room he had chosen to look in, walked into the room Artemis had gone into to. He was greeted by the sight of Drizzt and Artemis fighting. How Drizzt got there he had no idea but he did not care. Whenever the two fought it was always a great show, so Jarlaxle leaned against a wall and started watching them casually.

Artemis, even though he knew that the spring held a horrible fate for any who dared to bathe in the water or drink a large amount of it, did not take caution while fighting and ended up closer than he would have liked before he realized it. Drizzt had no clue about anything wrong with the water and quite easily was turned to where his back was towards it. With an unexpected slash, Artemis drove Drizzt back into the water causing him to slip on a rock and become completely submerged in the water. Artemis hopped back to avoid being splashed and stared down at the drow, who was now crawling out of the water spluttering and gasping for air. He started to stand but was suddenly wracked by a severe trembling that coursed throughout his entire body. Crying out in pain, Drizzt collapsed slowing beginning to shrink. Meanwhile, Artemis stood by staring with hidden shock as his foe transformed into a small child, an infant really. Just as soon as Drizzt stopped shrinking Jarlaxle had come over to Artemis and was staring with him. Jarlaxle broke the silence first, "Well at least we know the water works. Let's go." He started to walk out but Artemis grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"If we leave him he'll die and-"

"Yes yes I know you'll never get to know who the better swordsman is," Jarlaxle interrupted and promptly ignored the glare he received. "But if you intend to carry him along with us in this state then you are going to take care of him." Artemis looked down at the young unconscious Drizzt and could not help but grimace. _I have to know. I must. Besides it can't be too hard to find a way to turn him back. Then he'll be indebted to me…_

"Fine, I will." Artemis said as he picked Drizzt up much to Jarlaxle's surprise. Despite his surprise however, Jarlaxle was very amused by the sight of his companion holding an infant. It was obvious he had never done so before and had trouble getting the baby drow into a comfortable, secure position. He chuckled and shook his head, "You are the most determined man I've ever met…"


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N hello everyone, just wanted to say really quickly that Drizzt is just barely older than a year so he can walk and talk and stuff but is still completely helpless. Kay thanks bye.)_

Artemis and Jarlaxle decided they would head out to a small village nearby and spend the night there, then head for Luskan and if they had no luck there, to Silverymoon. With Drizzt wrapped up in one of his own blankets from his pack and his stuff gathered up by Jarlaxle, they set off. It did not take long, about an hour, to get to the village and Drizzt slept the whole time, and only started to stir when Jarlaxle was paying for a room for the night but he did not start waking up fully until they were inside the room. Drizzt looked up at Artemis in a confused daze but quickly shook it off and realized who was carrying him. He squirmed and tried to get away but Artemis held him tighter and looked down at him.

"So you're finally awake then? About time." Artemis set Drizzt on the floor and knelt down in front of him. Drizzt backed off when he saw how much bigger than him Artemis was and clenched his fists.

"You've been asleep for hours, brat, if I wanted to kill you while you're like this then I would have already done so," Artemis said, glaring down slightly at him.

_Like this? What is he talking about? _As he thought this, Drizzt looked down at himself and nearly passed out. Not only was he naked except for a blanket, he was tiny! He could not tell how old he was now but he knew he was really young if he could judge by his size and how strong the urge to start flat out crying in front of his enemy was. Drizzt looked back up at the human and glared at him but the effect was diminished due to his size and the tears welling up in his big lavender eyes.

"W-what happened? W-why am I… Little?" Drizzt's now tiny high-pitched voice trembled slightly but he stood up as tall as he could and wiped away his tears before they could fall. Artemis was silent for a moment before he decided to just tell Drizzt the truth. Or at least part of it.

"The spring in the cavern we were fighting in had magical properties and transformed you into an infant before we could see who the best is." He paused for another moment before continuing, "We are taking you to Luskan to reverse this, so we can continue." Drizzt looked up at him with a sour look on his chubby face.

"I don't wanna fight you, I don't like you you're not nice." He turned away from Artemis and crossed his arms. When Artemis heard him say that he was slightly shocked by the childish way Drizzt spoke but kept a cool expression, "I don't care if you don't like me brat, you owe me for even attempting to turn you back when I could've let you die in that cave," Artemis said harshly. Drizzt backed up a couple steps, biting his lip with one of his few teeth, and fell back on his rear-end. Unwilling tears immediately came to his eyes which he wiped away quickly but not before Artemis saw them.

"Quit crying," Artemis said rolling his eyes slightly. He picked Drizzt up and set him on the bed more gently than Drizzt would have expected. Right as he was set down, the door to the hall opened and Jarlaxle walked in with a grin on his face and a small bag of items in his hands.

"Ah I see you're awake," Jarlaxle said as he walked to Drizzt and set the bag down. Jarlaxle picked Drizzt up, proceeding to take a long look at him. "Hmmmm, you're filthy. When was the last time you bathed?" Drizzt blushed at the question and looked away, pulling the blanket wrapped around him closer. Smirking, Jarlaxle carried Drizzt to the bathroom to give the tiny drow a bath. He plopped Drizzt into the tub that already had some warm water in it and started to wash Drizzt against his will.

"Stop! I can wash myself!" Drizzt cried out, terrified of what a pervert like Jarlaxle might do.

"Oh hush I doubt you can." Jarlaxle continued to scrub Drizzt down until he practically sparkled then wrapped in a towel and carried him back to the bedroom. Artemis had left and went presumably downstairs, leaving Drizzt with Jarlaxle for now. He placed Drizzt on the bed and got some stuff out of the bag from before and carefully laid it out next to him.

"Where's my old stuff?" Drizzt asked somewhat nervously, worried that they had left all his personal items but also worried that Jarlaxle took anything of his.

"Don't worry about it, I have everything you dropped." Jarlaxle told him and got one last item out of the bag. But before Jarlaxle could do anything else, there was a knock at the door. He went to answer it and Drizzt took the opportunity to see what Jarlaxle got. There were normal things like clothes and shoes, though they were more cutesy than Drizzt would have liked, but there were also things like bottles and baby toys and even a pacifier. The more stuff Drizzt found the more irritated he became until finally he lost it when he saw some diapers. "I don't need any of this stuff, I'm not a baby!" He said as he wrapped his towel around him tighter, kind of resembling a little snowball.

Jarlaxle turned away from the lovely redhead housekeeping maid he was talking to and looked at Drizzt in exaggerated exasperation, attempting to copy the look on parents' faces when confronted with grumpy children. It succeeded, causing the maid to rub his shoulder sympathetically.

"Maybe I could help you get him ready for bed? That was what you were doing right?" Jarlaxle nodded.

"He just never wants to go to sleep," He sighed in mock defeat. "Your help would be greatly appreciated." Jarlaxle gently grabbed the maid's hand and kissed it, causing her to blush as red as her hair. She came into the room as Jarlaxle moved aside going over to where Drizzt sat on the bed, which made him burrow down further into the towel wrapped around him.

"Awwww aren't you just the cutest thing…" The redhead said as she gently started to unwrap the towel. Drizzt scooted away from her and pulled it back around him.

"Come on little guy, it's getting late and you can't sleep naked!" Her tone was that of one speaking to a child with her voice more high-pitched than when talking to Jarlaxle and was overtly happy. "Now get over here," she commanded gently but Drizzt just shook his head moved away further. He quickly realized however that that was a bad idea, as the maid grabbed him and laid him down in front of her on the bed and unwrapped the towel more forcefully than before.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be done soon," she said to him. Drizzt fought against her the whole time, not paying attention to what she put on him and did not notice Jarlaxle watching them.

"There, all done little one…" The redhead picked him up and kissed his cheek before handing him to Jarlaxle. "Feel free to call me up anytime," the maid added to Jarlaxle with a wink and a seductive smile, then left.

Chuckling, Jarlaxle placed Drizzt on his hip and closed the door.

"It appears that Artemis will be on his own tonight," he said to Drizzt. "Now stay here while I go get him." Jarlaxle set Drizzt on one of the two chairs in the room and left, making sure to lock the door behind him. Drizzt got up immediately and went to the door, he reached for the handle but was too short. He pouted slightly before he got an idea. A few minutes later Drizzt had pulled a chair over, had climbed on top of it, and just finished unlocking the door with a spare key carelessly left on the dresser. But just as he was about to open it himself, the door opened revealing Artemis, looking none too happy, on the other side.

"What are you doing?"

Drizzt started to say something but thought better of it and stayed silent. Artemis picked him up and carried him to one of the beds, then laid him down and got himself ready for bed.

"I'm not-" Drizzt yawned, "Tired…" He finished. Artemis ignored him, now finished getting ready and turned off the lantern lighting the room.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Artemis awoke slowly, but jumped up out of bed when he felt something move against his side. He looked down and pulled back the covers to find Drizzt, still asleep and curled up in a little ball in Artemis's bed. Drizzt, not feeling the warmth that Artemis provided anymore whined in his sleep and started to wake up. He rubbed his eyes, then looked up at Artemis, his gaze heavy with sleep. His little arms instinctively reached up, as Drizzt was too tired to really care who it was that was taking care of him. When Artemis did not move to pick him up, he sat up and moved to where he could tug on Artemis's shirt. Artemis pushed him away and walked to the dresser. This was enough for Drizzt to snap out of it, he laid back down and hid beneath the covers, embarrassed that he had _wanted _his enemy to hold him.

_What is wrong with me?! I have to get turned back and fast. I just hope I _can_ turn back…_

While Drizzt thought on this, Artemis got dressed for travel and prepared their bags and belongings.

_I should have just left him and forgotten about it, that would be easier, then I wouldn't have him trying to constantly be held and sleeping in my bed… But I just couldn't! Stupid drow…_

Artemis finished their preparations to leave and turned back to Drizzt, still hiding underneath the covers. He wasted no time in getting him out, much to Drizzt's dismay.

"Put me down!"

"No, you need to get dressed. We're leaving as soon as Jarlaxle comes back."

"I can dress myself!"

"I honestly doubt that brat."

"Stop calling me a brat!" Drizzt glared at Artemis and Artemis glared back. "It's hard not to call you a brat when you act so much like one." He sat Drizzt up and then went to get some clothes for him out. Only then did Drizzt notice what he was wearing and it made him blush profusely. He was wearing a frilly, girlish nightgown with lace and blue bows but that was not the worst part. Underneath the gown was what Drizzt realized was a diaper. That maid had put him in a diaper! He put his face down in his hands, refusing to look up when Artemis came back over. Artemis made him look up and undressed him causing Drizzt to whine slightly, but Artemis paused after he got the gown off. He was not quite sure how to react or what to do, he had never been around, much less taken care of, children as young as Drizzt now was and had no clue what to do about this this particular thing. He was an assassin not a nanny! Of course he wouldn't know how to change a diaper! Luckily for Artemis though, Jarlaxle walked in at that moment smiling like an idiot. Drizzt covered himself up with the blanket on the bed, still blushing but his blush was mostly hidden by his dark hued skin.

"It's about time you're back," Artemis said and started to leave but Jarlaxle grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jarlaxle asked him with an arched eyebrow raised. Artemis pushed Jarlaxle's hand away, "To the stables to get horses. I'll be back soon," and with that Artemis left.

Jarlaxle shook his head, "He can be such a pain sometimes." He moved the blanket and laid Drizzt down he continued, "But he is very good at what he does, almost like a pet guard dog or something similar." Drizzt was only halfway paying attention however, with his hands over his face in an attempt to block everything out for at least the few minutes it would take Jarlaxle to get him ready for the day.

Soon, Drizzt was completely ready, dressed in thick winter clothing that still seemed a bit too frilly to be for a boy but was not nearly as bad as the gown he had been wearing. Jarlaxle set Drizzt down and grabbed his hand and, despite Drizzt's protests, led him downstairs. As they walked into the tavern part of the inn, they spotted Artemis waiting for them at a table in the far corner of the room. Once over there, Jarlaxle nudged Drizzt towards Artemis before sitting down across from them. Drizzt, almost shyly climbed up on the chair next to Artemis but had to kneel to be able to reach the top of the table.

"So what route are we going to take?" Jarlaxle asked the grumpy looking assassin.

"We're going to take the fastest road that will lead us to Quinnsville, where we'll stop for the night, then-" Artemis was interrupted by a small hand reaching across the table for some of the food on his plate. He looked over at the one who the little hand belonged to.

"What do you think you're doing?" Artemis asked Drizzt somewhat roughly. Drizzt immediately retracted his hand and sat down, looking away. Artemis sighed.

"Don't you have any manners?" He asked as he put some of the softer breakfast foods onto a plate for Drizzt, who sat quietly and waited. Jarlaxle watched, amused by how Artemis and Drizzt interacted. _They obviously hate each other, yet they also have a certain respect of the other that still remains in even this strange situation._

"Open up," Jarlaxle's thoughts were interrupted by Artemis who was holding a spoon up to Drizzt's lips who shook his head. Jarlaxle could not help but burst out laughing. His outburst caused both the assassin and tiny ranger to look at him in slight surprise and in Artemis's case, annoyance.

"Is something funny Jarlaxle?" Artemis raised an eyebrow at him. Drizzt started to say something but Artemis took the opportunity to put the spoon in his mouth, preventing him from speaking. This only made Jarlaxle laugh harder.

"Be quiet already." Artemis commanded while continuing to feed Drizzt. Eventually Jarlaxle calmed himself, only chuckling occasionally.

_Well so much for respect!_

After breakfast, they went out to the stables and put whatever else they had not packed yet into the saddle bags for easy accessibility. It was decided that Drizzt would ride in front of Artemis on one horse and Jarlaxle would ride alone on the other. They left immediately and quickly left the village behind. However, it was not long before Artemis heard a phrase that he would quickly tire of.

"I'm bored." Drizzt said with a slight pout.

"Too bad," Artemis replied, still looking straight ahead. Drizzt slumped back against Artemis, and whined quietly. "You're meeeeean…" The assassin flinched at the sudden contact.

"I don't care if I'm mean, just be quiet and keep yourself entertained." Drizzt pouted even more but at least tried to find something interesting to do or look at. He tried to see if he could identify any of the plants and trees that were around them but they were moving too fast to see clearly. After a few unsuccessful attempts to find something interesting, Drizzt again said, "I'm bored…"

Artemis struggled to not yell at the now baby drow that it wasn't his problem before realizing it kind of was his problem. He slowed the horse slightly and started to dig around in the saddlebags. A couple minutes later he found a toy that was made of some kind of wood and looked almost like a puzzle.

"Play with this and shut up," Artemis said shoving the toy into Drizzt's tiny hands, who was immediately fascinated by the puzzle. But he quickly got irritated with it when his fingers were too clumsy to solve it.

"I can't do it," Drizzt said as he handed the puzzle back to Artemis. Artemis fought the urge to yell at him again and took the puzzle. After trying to get Drizzt to play with different toys that might keep him occupied for a while with no success, Artemis finally handed Drizzt a small wooden ring with little wooden figurines on them that seemed to keep his attention. But of course this peace was not to last for Artemis. Only half an hour later Drizzt spoke up again.

"I'm thirsty," he turned around slightly and looked up at Artemis, the little wooden ring clutched tightly in his hand so he would not drop it. Artemis sighed and knew that the rest of this trip was going to be a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

_I am never having children. Ever. _Artemis thought while rummaging around in the saddlebags yet again, this time for something for the annoying drow to drink. His fingers finally wrapped around a small container and pulled it out. He barely gave it a second glance before giving it to Drizzt, paying more attention to the path ahead. Drizzt immediately grabbed it and took a long look at the bottle he had just been handed.

_He's deliberately trying to embarrass me isn't he? I shouldn't complain though… No matter how humiliating… _Drizzt sighed slightly and swallowing his pride, started drinking from the bottle.

_I guess it's not _too _bad… _He thought relaxing slightly and leaning against Artemis, his eyelids starting to droop. Drizzt struggled to remain awake but to no avail and quickly fell asleep, proceeding to cuddle up as close to Artemis as possible in his unconscious state. Artemis ignored him, grateful at least that he would not have to worry about him for now.

It was around late morning, just before noon, when the trio stopped for lunch. But if it was up to Artemis Entreri, they would have not stopped for at least another hour, except the whining of a tiny drow ranger that had woken up in a cranky mood sitting in front of him made him think it would be a nice respite. He dismounted then helped Drizzt down, setting him on the ground away from the horses and near a tree stump. Jarlaxle started a fire and began cooking while Artemis tied the horses to a nearby tree, leaving Drizzt to find something to do. He felt awkward, he did not know what he was supposed to be doing. If he was a regular prisoner he would be finding a way to escape, but he did not _feel _like a prisoner really. He was not tied up or gagged or had a sword to his neck or arrows aimed at him. He could literally just run off! But, he had a feeling that if he did run off, Entreri and Jarlaxle would either easily catch him, or just let him go. _I would be free, but I'd be alone… I don't want to be alone… _That thought terrified Drizzt. _But… Why am I suddenly afraid to be alone? _He held his head in his hands, his thoughts were starting to give him a serious headache. _It's never really bothered me before! Why now!? _He climbed up on the tree stump and continued his inner dialogue while Jarlaxle kept an eye on him so Artemis could scout for any enemies nearby.

"What are you doing over there?" Jarlaxle asked Drizzt after several moments of silence. Drizzt looked up at him and shrugged, seeming to have a sort of confused expression but it quickly turned to a look of curiosity.

"What kind of food are you making?" He got up off the stump and walked over to Jarlaxle, only stumbling a couple of times.

Jarlaxle chuckled, "Is that the only thing you can think of? Not 'where is Entreri' or 'when will we get to our destination' or even something like 'I want my friends'?" Drizzt blushed at his questions and blushed even more when his stomach growled loudly causing Jarlaxle to just smile and shake his bald head.

"I guess it's only natural to not worry about those things right now," Jarlaxle added a few spices to the cooking pot before continuing. "I'm making a stew if you really want to know."

Drizzt nodded and sat down on the ground next to where Jarlaxle stood and watched him cook. A few minutes later, Artemis returned to see Drizzt standing on his tip toes doing his best to stir the stew with Jarlaxle's help who had an amused expression.

"Is it almost done?" Drizzt asked, completely focused on his task of stirring and not noticing Artemis yet.

"Yes it is, go get bowls out of that pack over there," Jarlaxle pointed to a pack a small ways away. Drizzt handed the spoon to Jarlaxle before running off to the packs, while Jarlaxle just watched.

"He's like a little servant except next to useless…" He said to Artemis, who in turn rolled his eyes and watched Drizzt run back over carrying three bowls and spoons. But about two steps away he tripped and fell on his face. Artemis sighed and went over to him, then stood him up and brushed him off while Jarlaxle picked up the fallen bowls.

"Be more careful brat," Artemis said somewhat harshly. Drizzt only nodded in response and rubbed his eyes. Artemis then picked him up and set him on a log, filled up a bowl full of stew and began feeding him.

"I don't need you to feed me," Drizzt said between bites. Artemis rolled his eyes, "You already get food all over yourself even with me feeding you," he said matter-of-factly, causing Drizzt to pout.

After lunch, Drizzt was in a much better mood but not Artemis. Especially when Drizzt discovered a new game to play while he was trying to eat his food. It involved him running around with a little stick in each hand and pretending to fight enemies with them, sometimes even faking a dramatic death when the 'enemies' overpowered him. He was in the midst in one of said death scenes about twenty minutes after he began playing.

"Noooo! I have to go on! I have to save the village!" He collapsed holding up one of his 'swords' trying to defend himself from whatever he had imagined. Suddenly his lavender eyes lit up with an idea. He got up and went over to Jarlaxle, thinking that with the look Entreri was giving him he would have a better chance of getting what he wanted from Jarlaxle.

"What do you want?" Jarlaxle asked him. Suddenly feeling shy and a little nervous, Drizzt lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Um… Well… You said you gathered up all my stuff yesterday and I want Gu- Guenh-" Drizzt struggled to pronounce his feline friend's name but Jarlaxle got the gist of what he wanted but before he could speak, Artemis spoke up.

"No you can't have it brat." He said in quite obvious annoyance. Drizzt looked up at him and glared slightly with tears in his eyes.

"Why not? She's my friend!" Drizzt yelled at him. Jarlaxle patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry you can have her back as soon as this is all over," he tried to say in a soothing tone but it only seemed to make Drizzt more upset. He clenched his tiny fists and looked back at the ground. _Calm down, it's not the end of the world… _He told himself in his mind, but his emotions were so much _stronger _than before and he was just barely able to control himself.

"Just don't lose her…Or summon her without my perm- permiss-, without asking me." Drizzt said to Jarlaxle who was most likely the one who had the figurine.

"I swear I won't," he said with a smile that certainly did not reassure Drizzt. He just sighed and nodded, then went back over to the stump from earlier to sit and wait for them. _I miss Catti-brie… _He thought sadly. As he was sitting there, the wind started to pick up, bringing with it some snowflakes. Drizzt shivered as it pierced right through all his heavy clothing, so he wrapped his arms around his body to try to keep warm. After only a couple minutes though, his teeth started chattering and he felt like he was going to freeze, especially the tips of ears! He slowly climbed off the stump and quickly made his way over to Artemis who was cleaning up their temporary campsite. Artemis did not notice Drizzt until he felt a small hand tug on his pant leg. He turned around to see what he could possibly need this time. _If he tells me he's bored again I swear- _His thoughts were interrupted by the sight before him. Drizzt was standing there shivering so bad he looked like he could fall over at any second, his cheeks and ears were both as red as they could be from the stinging cold. Drizzt started trying to speak, but Artemis could not understand a word due to his chattering teeth. Artemis grabbed a blanket quickly and wrapped Drizzt up before picking him up and holding him close enough to be slightly hidden in his cloak.

"Stupid drow…" He mumbled as he carried Drizzt back to his horse and prepared to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis readjusted Drizzt in the blanket he had wrapped him up in, then settled him down in front of him in the saddle.

"Is there anything you need before we leave?" He asked hoping to avoid anything like what happened before.

"E-e-ears co-co-cowd…" Drizzt muttered quietly. Artemis pulled out a small hat and placed it on Drizzt's head and tied it underneath his chin. Drizzt kept shivering but seemed to have at least started warming up.

A few hours later just before dinnertime, they arrived in Quinsville. Drizzt had fallen asleep again and showed no signs of waking up for at least another half hour which would be plenty of time for Artemis to take a much needed break from the drow. He took him upstairs to the room Jarlaxle had just finished paying for after practically snatching the key from him. After he laid Drizzt down on the couch and covered him with a blanket, he laid on his own bed with a sigh. He felt more exhausted than after an extensive battle, several extensive battles, and he had only been watching Drizzt for two days! _This feels like more trouble than it's worth… How is it possible he's even more annoying now than when he was older? _Artemis started falling asleep as he contemplated various reasons Drizzt was so annoying.

Soon, Jarlaxle walked in and was about to tell Artemis about some woman when he stopped as he saw the assassin sleeping and Drizzt also still asleep. _Oh how I wish I could capture this moment… _He thought regretfully as he laid his hat on the other bed in the room. It was not too much longer before Drizzt started to wake up, feeling warm, safe and snug in his blanket on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and sat up looking around. Artemis was asleep on one of the two beds and he could hear someone talking behind a partially closed door nearby. Curious, Drizzt climbed down off the couch and walked over to the door tiredly. He opened it to find Jarlaxle complimenting himself while staring at his reflection.

"What are you doing?" Drizzt asked with a confused tone. Jarlaxle looked down at him and shrugged, "Artemis always asks me that same question." He said, inadvertently not answering Drizzt's question. "Why don't you go wake him up?" He continued. Drizzt nodded and went over to where Artemis was sleeping on the bed. He started to reach up to tug on his shirt but before he could, his wrist was suddenly grabbed and with a ring of metal a dagger was held up to his throat. Drizzt stood there slightly shocked, he looked up to see Artemis looking slightly disheveled and exhausted.

"Oh it's only you," he said with irritation before sliding his dagger back into its sheath under his pillow and releasing Drizzt's wrist. Drizzt still stood there and looked down at his feet, avoiding eye contact with Artemis. Rubbing his eyes, Artemis stood up and stretched before looking back down at Drizzt.

"What did you want?" He asked in a calmer tone than before.

"Jarlaxle," He said the mercenary's name slowly so he could pronounce it "asked me to wake you up…" Drizzt finished, still looking at the floor. Artemis rubbed his hand over his face before looking outside the window to check the time.

"Come on," He said grabbing Drizzt's wrist and leading him downstairs.

As Drizzt and Artemis walked in, two men began paying unnaturally close attention to the two.

"Hey, isn't that a drow?" One of them asked the other in a whisper. The other man who had sandy colored hair nodded.

"Aye," he said simply. "And they're worth quite a bit." The first man smiled slightly at his friend in a greedy way.

"So we gonna catch that kid then tonight Otis?" The man asked the sandy haired man who was now smiling also.

"Well we can't exactly let an opportunity like this pass us by now can we Lee?" They then both continued watching Drizzt and Artemis from a dark corner for the rest of the evening.

For about the one hundredth time that night Drizzt looked around the tavern with a nervous expression and caused Artemis to again get more food on the already pretty messy child's face. He growled quietly, "If you don't stay still then you'll just have to go hungry!" Artemis snapped at Drizzt finally losing his patience. Immediately, Drizzt turned back to look at Artemis.

"There's someone watchi-" Artemis put the spoon with food in his mouth before he could finish.

"I don't care, just eat and be still and be quiet." He commanded Drizzt with a tone that left no room for argument. Drizzt nodded sheepishly and swallowed his food then opened his mouth again for the next bite. The rest of the meal went by smoothly, but Drizzt still seemed a little on edge. Artemis picked him up and carried him back to their room and Drizzt relaxed a little bit as soon as they were back. Setting him down, Artemis went over to their packs to get Drizzt's nightclothes. Drizzt looked around the room while he waited, before spotting something on one of the beds. He walked over and reached as high as he could to reach it and was just barely tall enough to grasp the object with his fingers. He pulled in down to reveal it was Jarlaxle's hat he had apparently left there from earlier. Being too curious for his own good, Drizzt put the hat on after a couple minutes of looking it over. The hat was quite obviously way too big and fell down in front of Drizzt's eyes, which made him giggle as he lifted it back up where he could see again. Artemis looked over at him and rolled his eyes, before continuing his search. _Blast it… Where is that stupid gown? _Drizzt kept giggling for a few minutes, for some reason he just found Jarlaxle's hat really funny.

"Finally…" Artemis muttered under his breath as he pulled out the gown Drizzt wore the previous night to sleep in. Hesitantly he also pulled out a pulled out one of the cloth diapers Jarlaxle had purchased along with all the other stuff for Drizzt. Jarlaxle had taught him how to change one earlier that day and when Artemis had asked how he knew, his only answer was that he knew more than just how to fight and make a profit and Artemis should give him more credit. _He probably got that maid to teach him, I doubt he actually already knew… _He thought as he set both on his bed, then walked to Drizzt who was still keeping himself entertained with Jarlaxle's hat.

"It's time for bed brat," he said beginning to reach for the baby drow.

"I'm not tired yet!" Drizzt scooted away from Artemis, "Just a few more minutes?" He asked looking up at Artemis with big cute eyes. _I don't need to be told when it's time for bed! I know when I'm tired and I'm not right now!_

"No, now come here," Artemis said and began to pick him up again. Drizzt however squirmed away and started to run as far and as fast from Artemis as he could. He narrowed his eyes and gave chase, a rather short chase though. It only took Artemis about five seconds to catch a very squirmy Drizzt and forcibly lay him on the bed to get him ready to sleep.

Outside the window to Artemis and Drizzt's room, Otis and Lee were waiting and carefully watching making sure they were not seen by the preoccupied assassin.

"When're we going to get him?" Lee asked impatiently.

"Midnight, when they're both asleep."

Sleeping peacefully on Artemis's bed, Drizzt curled up under the covers, his small thumb up near his mouth he showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. Jarlaxle's hat had been placed up high where Drizzt would not be able to reach it again and Artemis was again exhausted, even after resting earlier. He laid down on the couch, preferring it than sleeping in the same bed as the little drow. Falling asleep faster than he had in years, Artemis slept dreamlessly, completely oblivious still to the ones hiding outside the window.


	6. Chapter 6

The window opened silently and two shadowy figures crept into the room and made their way over to the bed that had a tiny sleeping lump on it. They were very careful to not make any noise as the slightly taller figure removed the covers and started to pick up the sleeping drow underneath. But, as he did, the other figure stepped on a creaky floorboard, awaking Artemis. _That footstep was too heavy to be Drizzt's. _He thought as he stood up and drew his swords, then ran silently to the kidnappers. Artemis stabbed the closer one in the back with his dagger and absorbed his lifeforce, giving him more energy. The man slumped down to the floor with a silent scream. Artemis then sliced across the other man at a high angle as he saw him turning around. Which resulted in a deeply slit throat. A loud thump woke Drizzt up from his peaceful sleep.

"Hmmm…? What's goin' on 'Treri…?" Drizzt asked sitting up sleepily. Artemis cringed slightly at the mispronunciation of his last name.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," He commanded as he cleaned the blood off his blades on the clothes of one of the two bodies. Too tired to argue Drizzt complied and fell back onto his pillow, asleep almost instantly. Artemis sighed. Now he had to clean up these blasted bodies. _What are they doing here anyways?_ He looked closer at the dead men, and recognized their clothing as being common among slavers in this area. Not that slavers _were _common up north but it was unmistakable that they were.

"I see…" Artemis mumbled quietly putting the pieces together. He then began to drag the bodies out the window which he noticed was open. After he finished disposing of the bodies, he shut and locked the window. Artemis then went over to Drizzt and checked him for any injuries carefully so he did not wake him up. As Artemis did so, Drizzt just kept sleeping and snoring adorably, with his thumb in his mouth. Seeing nothing wrong with Drizzt, Artemis went to the couch and laid back down but took quite a bit longer to fall asleep than before. He was still awake when Jarlaxle came in but pretended to be asleep so he would not have to talk to him.

"Ah, there's my hat," Artemis heard him say. After a few moment of silence, Artemis opened his eyes to a slit and saw that Jarlaxle was now laying down, presumably either asleep or about to be. He then glanced over at Drizzt one more time to make sure he was still asleep. _I hate having to save his skin so often… _After this last thought Artemis finally fell asleep but kept waking up and then he thought since he was already awake he should check on Drizzt. He did not get very much rest at all that night.

"Artemis! What are you doing still asleep? Come on get up you lazy bum," Jarlaxle said to Artemis rather loudly in an attempt to wake up the sleeping assassin. Artemis just rolled over towards the back of the couch to ignore the flamboyant drow. Jarlaxle shook his head.

"I already have everything packed too. Such a shame we can't leave yet," He said. Artemis sighed and sat up.

"Fine, I'm up. Just go get the brat ready since you're such an early riser…" Artemis replied before grabbing his bag and going to the washroom to change his clothes with some privacy.

"Fair enough." Jarlaxle then went over to Drizzt and woke him up. Unlucky for him though, Drizzt woke up in a bad mood and did not want to cooperate in any way.

"Go 'way…" Drizzt mumbled burying his face into his pillow. Jarlaxle picked him up and said, "Come now, you've already slept enough."

"I don't wanna get up… Go 'way…" Drizzt said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Sorry but we have to leave early if we want to make it to Luskan by tomorrow." Jarlaxle told him firmly as he got Drizzt's clothes out. Whining, Drizzt attempted to wiggle out of Jarlaxle's arms but was obviously much weaker in his toddler body. The whining however seemed to work better than any struggling Drizzt could do, as Jarlaxle covered Drizzt's mouth fairly soon after he began whining. He looked up at Jarlaxle with irritation.

_I don't want to leave so early… It's still dark out… _Drizzt thought as he looked out the window while Jarlaxle got him ready to travel. And indeed, it was still very dark outside and the sun would not come up for another hour. Drizzt yawned and closed eyes. Jarlaxle could not help but smile down at him slightly.

"If you're still tired, then you can sleep while we ride," He said to the little drow most likely already asleep. Jarlaxle picked him up as soon as he finished dressing him, and then put Drizzt over his shoulder, holding him with one arm. Artemis came out of the washroom then, pulling his hair back into his usual low ponytail.

"Are we ready to go now?" He asked emotionlessly. Jarlaxle nodded and they went to the stables.

The trip that day had been as Artemis had said to Jarlaxle, a living hell. It had started out well Artemis thought, Drizzt was asleep and he did not have to deal with him. The trouble started when he let Drizzt sleep too long.

Drizzt stirred slowly, his eyes fluttering open. He yawned and looked around, then realized he was not in the room he had fallen asleep in. He panicked for a moment before he felt Artemis behind him and saw that they were traveling swiftly atop their horse. Drizzt pulled on Artemis's cloak and looked up at him to try to get his attention. It worked and Artenis looked down at him apathetically. _Great he's awake. _"What do you need?" He asked. Drizzt bounced where he sat.

"Can we play a game or something?" He asked hopefully. It was apparent he was full of energy after sleeping for so long and was ready to run around.

"No, we don't have time to stop," Artemis said.

"Please? We can even um… Spar maybe?" _We can't do the kind of duel he wants now, so it won't hurt to spar I don't think… _Artemis just looked down at Drizzt like he was crazy.

"You really think we could 'spar' effectively when you're an infant?" He asked. _He's lost more of his mind than I thought. _Drizzt glared up at him. "I'm not an infant!" He yelled at Artemis angrily. Artemis raised an eyebrow at Drizzt.

"Oh you aren't?" Drizzt shook his head making his hair fly out behind him. "Then why do I have to feed, clothe and bathe you?"

"Because you won't let me try!" Drizzt yelled back at him.

"Why do I have to defend you from slavers then? Can you defend yourself from them?" Drizzt just looked up at him in confusion.

"What slavers?" He asked, completely forgetting about what they were talking about before. Artemis just rolled his eyes.

"Exactly. You don't remember because you were asleep. If I hadn't been there to save your skin, you would be waking up to find yourself a slave," He said with only a hint of bitterness evident in his tone. Drizzt looked up at Artemis in shock.

"You saved me?" Drizzt said, voicing his thoughts. _Why would he do that? I know he wants to get me back to normal so he can fight me but we hate each other… I… I'm so confused… _Artemis nodded after a moment. "Yes, I… Saved… You…" He said. Drizzt was overcome with so many confusing feelings all at once. The most prominent emotion he felt was confusion but there were others as well. He felt a little scared that he had almost been kidnapped. He felt embarrassed that he was completely unaware of the danger. And also felt… Grateful to Entreri? Before Drizzt realized what he was doing, he turned around and hugged Artemis tightly.

"Thank you for saving me 'Treri…" He mumbled almost inaudibly. He let go of Artemis and blushed a bright red. Artemis nearly stopped the horse out of shock but managed to keep going but only just barely. _Did he just… _Hug _me? _He glanced down at Drizzt to see him wrapping Artemis's long flowing cloak around himself like a blanket with a big blush on his cheeks that could be seen even with his dark skin. Artemis buried his own confusion and ignored Drizzt for the rest of the ride and Drizzt did the same.


	7. Chapter 7

_(A/N: Sorry for the super long delay guys, but writers block and school started do not coincide well for a FanFiction writer. I was originally going to update every Tuesday but now I'm just going to update whenever I have a chapter ready. Also, do not think I have abandoned this story, I WILL finish it. I want to see how it goes just as much as you do. With all that said enjoy this chapter.)_

_Entreri has always been my enemy since the day I met him, I have never felt anything but pity and I admit in the past hate. But for some reason, now that I am back to being a child I cannot help but feel other things for him… I do not understand these feelings at all. They confuse my mind and trouble my heart. He says that he saved me from slavers and I just can't find any reason he would have for lying to me. But I also can't find any reason for Entreri to save me in the first place. Other than the wish to find out who of the two of us is better. I don't think that that was the case though… He seemed to be just as confused as I was when he told me. It just seems much too out of character from what I know of him. Is he finally changing like I had hoped? Does he feel some sort of compassion? Has he actually learned to care? But even if he has, why would he feel that way towards me? These are the questions that swirl through my mind as I lay here by the fire, waiting until I will be ushered to my bedroll to sleep where my heart will take over so I may figure out how I feel. Which honestly, will be a lot harder. I feel so helpless and frail compared to when I am grown. It's a feeling that is quite terrifying and so very real in this state. The only place I feel safe now is, and this is difficult to write, my mortal enemy. I used to live on the edge of danger and I enjoyed it so much but now… I'm scared. I miss my friends. I want to go back home._

_ -Drizzt Do'Urden_

Artemis again read the journal entry for the third time, knowing it had been written by the tiny drow. Now asleep and sucking his thumb. He did not quite know how he should react, he wished that he didn't feel like he had to react at all but certain… Almost paternal instincts that he thought he had gotten rid of long ago started rising to the surface. But he quickly pushed them back down as he placed the page back into the journal it fell out of. Artemis would never admit it but those barely legible, scribbly words had struck a chord deep inside of him where nothing else was able to. Yet he ignored it. Sitting down on a log nearby, he began his watch apathetically, mentally cursing himself again for taking the dumb drow with him in the first place as the cold wind laced with snowflakes beat against his back.

After two more long and boring days of travel, the trio finally arrived in Luskan. However it was late at night and they were all exhausted, especially Drizzt who had already fallen asleep, so Jarlaxle and Artemis decided to go to the Host Tower of the Arcane in the morning to hopefully reverse this whole mess and get on with their lives. After Artemis forced Drizzt to duel him of course. They went to the Seven Sails Inn to stay and encountered no troubles whatsoever with Drizzt hidden in Artemis' cloak and Jarlaxle disguised as a surface elf so no suspicion would come upon them. If they were discovered here, it wouldn't be too bad but they would most likely end up kicked out of the city, causing them to travel even more and spend more time together than needed. So disguised they would be until they left Luskan. However, Jarlaxle had other plans that needed to be taken care as soon as possible that could not wait until morning now that he felt that Entreri didn't really need his help anymore.

After they all had settled in for the night and Drizzt and Artemis were asleep, Jarlaxle snuck over to Artemis' pack and started searching silently. Soon, he had what he was looking for. The vial of water Artemis collected from the spring that turned Drizzt into an infant. He smiled slightly before tucking it away in his pocket. He then went to the window and slipped into the dark night not to be seen again until he was finished with the delivery of the vial.

Artemis woke up very late the next morning and he might have slept longer if not for Drizzt poking his cheek repeatedly. He stretched before turning to glare at Drizzt.

"What do you want?" Artemis asked, still a little groggy.

"Jarlaxle is gone and so is all his stuff. I just thought you would like to know." Drizzt spoke carefully and slowly to gauge how he would take the news. Artemis growled out a couple swear words under his breath before sitting up and getting out of bed to get dressed.

"I should've known he would do this to me…" He muttered as he buttoned up his shirt. Every move that Artemis made clearly showed his irritation at Jarlaxle but otherwise he didn't seem too surprised or angry. Drizzt stood still and remained silent which he decided would be wise at the moment. It wasn't long before Artemis finished getting dressed and strapped his belt on. He proceeded to get Drizzt ready as per usual the past few days but today he also put some small red mittens on his hands and wrapped a matching scarf around his neck. With the additional winter gear, all that could be seen of Drizzt were his eyes and his nose.

"There, now only if someone looks closely they'll be able to tell you're a dark elf," Artemis said as soon as he finished adjusting Drizzt's hat. Drizzt face fell slightly as he realized he had to hide himself from others again but he nodded anyways. Artemis picked Drizzt up and carried outside, then headed for the Host Tower in the center of the city. Once they were outside, none of the few people out in the cold even paid them a second glance the entire way to their destination. When they arrived, Artemis immediately carried Drizzt upstairs, skillfully avoiding anyone that might stop them. He made his way to a certain wizard's study, a wizard that he had been hired by multiple times and was owed a favor for one such job. Knocking on the door, Artemis moved Drizzt to his hip just above his belt where his dagger was situated. It was only a couple moments before the door opened revealing Thanus the Versed, an old acquaintance of Artemis Entreri. But by the way Thanus quickly tried to close the door, it was obvious he did not want to speak with Artemis today or ever. Before he could close the door however, Artemis was already in the room.

"Oh uh, how _wonderful _to see you again…" Thanus said with unease evident in his tone. "How can I help you this awfully cold morning?" He asked hoping to get rid of Artemis as soon as possible.

"I need you to fix this," Artemis replied setting Drizzt down on a seat with soft cushions by the fireplace. "He fell into a spring in the mountains that somehow reversed his age while we were in the middle of a fight." Thanus came closer to Drizzt and started to remove his hat to get a better look before Artemis stopped him with a glare.

"Do not remove any of his clothing." He said. Thanus sighed, "I cannot help unless I know what I'm dealing with." Artemis contemplated his words for a moment before nodding that he could proceed. "Fine. But if you tell a single soul what he is then you will be very _very _sorry." Thanus nodded nervously and took off Drizzt's hat and scarf, but struggled to hold back his surprise when he saw Drizzt's white hair and dark skin but did not say a word. After several long silent minutes of inspecting and casting small spells that didn't seem to anything to Drizzt, much to Drizzt's discomfort, Thanus finally backed off a bit and spoke. "Well, I've never seen anything like this before. There is no evidence whatsoever of any kind of way that a wizard like myself could reverse this." Artemis started to glare at so Thanus quickly added, "But, a very powerful priest might potentially be able to reverse this to an extent." Drizzt brightened up at his words.

"We can go see Cadderly!" He exclaimed happily as he bounced in his seat slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

_(A/N: Slight warning here, hints of the torture of a child. Not too evident now, but might be nightmares/flashbacks later on. Btw I really do love Drizzt do not think I hate him because of this. I just needed a reason for him to be super clingy!)_

Artemis scowled. _It always has to be the priest… _"Fine, we'll go to Cadderly." Drizzt smiled adorably up at him before realizing what he was doing and shyly looking down at his toes. Thanus took this opportunity to speak, "So is there anything else you need or…?" He trailed off as Artemis was already moving to leave with Drizzt. "This doesn't resolve you of your debt." Artemis said as he walked out, placing the hat back on Drizzt's head and the scarf around his neck.

"O-of course not…" Thanus said shutting the door behind them. Artemis walked quickly, jostling Drizzt with every step. _This is fantastic. _Artemis thought sarcastically. _And now I have to buy supplies since Jarlaxle was the one with all the food and everything else. _Before they knew it, they were at the market place, which was surprisingly busy despite the cold. Artemis set Drizzt down and grabbed his hand to make sure he followed him as he looked at the wares that were on sale. He tried to shop quickly but with so many people around and one of his hands constantly occupied it was rather difficult. After a little bit he let go of Drizzt's hand thinking that it wouldn't be too hard for him to keep up. Drizzt quickly got lost however when he tripped over some rocks. He got back up immediately but it was too late, he couldn't see Artemis anymore. His eyes widened, he started breathing a little faster but forced himself to stay calm. _Its fine, I'll just walk around and try to find him, _Drizzt thought as he walked in the direction he thought Artemis was. After a while it became apparent that he wasn't going to find Artemis anytime soon, but he kept forcing himself to stay calm. However, just as he turned the corner he bumped into a city guard.

_Finally finished, _Artemis thought. "Drizzt, time to go back to-" he stopped speaking as he turned around to see that Drizzt was not following him anymore. Looking around frantically, he began searching for him but to no avail. Artemis backtracked to where he last remembered Drizzt still following him. _Why can't he do something as simple as follow me!? _Artemis was forced to stop his train of thought however when he stopped a tiny figure wearing a red scarf being picked up by a guard. Before he could even have time to react, Drizzt's hat fell off to fully reveal his white hair and ebony skin. The guard was so startled that he nearly dropped Drizzt. Regaining his composure, he glared harshly at the infant drow and carried him off to the barracks in the city. Artemis rubbed a hand over his face and cursed himself. _The gods really do hate me. _He sprinted off after them, scooping Drizzt's hat up off the ground as he went, remaining in the shadows the entire time he followed them. Drizzt meanwhile, was scared stiff but he attempted to explain to the guard who he really was and was silenced with a rough order to keep quiet. He could feel tears coming to his eyes and threatened to overflow but he refused to let them. Drizzt rubbed his eyes and looked up, determined to face whatever would happen to him bravely. They then arrived at the jailhouse. With barely a second glance from the other guards, Drizzt was taken downstairs to an empty cell. The guard put him inside the tiny room and left, locking the door behind him, leaving Drizzt completely and utterly alone.

Artemis waited for a couple minutes before he easily snuck in after the guard and immediately set to the task of finding Drizzt but it turned out to be harder than expected. The place was huge inside with several floors below and above ground. He cursed under his breath as he realized he would have to search nearly every room. Deciding to start from the top and work his way down, he snuck upstairs to the top floor. It was several hours and much searching through every nook and cranny before he finally found the cell Drizzt was in. He considered himself lucky that the Prisoner's Carnival was closed down that day for repairs to the larger torture devices so he wouldn't have to attract even more undue attention to themselves. Opening the door, Artemis heard a small scuffle of little feet in the corner but was unable to see anything but pitch blackness. He let his eyes adjust for a moment, to reveal Drizzt huddled in the corner of the cell, his eyes closed tightly. Artemis stepped into the cell and knelt down next to him. Drizzt scooted as far away from him as possible, his eyes still shut but had yet to make a single sound.

"Get up brat we're leaving," Artemis said without any emotion. Drizzt's eyes snapped open as soon as Artemis spoke. His violet eyes filled with unfallen tears as he reached to be picked up. Sighing, Artemis did so and carried him out the cell to the slightly brighter hallway. It was only then than he could see the extent of the damage done to Drizzt. His clothes were torn up and stained a dark red color in certain places, he had still openly bleeding wounds on his face and arms and any other place there was bare skin and his hair was matted with blood turning it a pinkish red color. Artemis showed no reaction to Drizzt's appearance but thought to himself of all the things he would do to the ones who came between him and his adversary. His thoughts were interrupted by Drizzt burying his face deeply into his shoulder and clutching onto his shirt, holding on as tightly as he could as he almost inaudibly muttered, "'Treri…" Artemis hid him beneath his cloak and got out of the building as fast as he could and practically sprinted to their inn.

Artemis set Drizzt down on one of the beds in their room and undressed him down to only his diaper and assessed how many wounds he had and how bad they were. He was honestly a little shocked at what he saw. There was first of bruises everywhere. Almost every inch of his skin was bruised and badly. Then Artemis noticed the multiple burn marks and the sloppily sew up cuts. Drizzt meanwhile kept his head down, only sniffling occasionally. _How could I have let this happen to myself…? _Drizzt thought. He forced back all the memories of what had happened that day and struggled to keep up his brave face but it was faltering. _I can't let my emotions get the better of me… Not now with Entreri…_

Artemis picked Drizzt back up and carried him the small tub in the corner of the room, behind a privacy screen so he could clean him up. He cleaned every cut thoroughly and scrubbed Drizzt down until there was not a smudge of blood on him anywhere. Afterwards, he bandaged him up and dressed him in his nightclothes even though it was still only the afternoon. Neither spoke the entire time. Drizzt didn't even protest when Artemis laid him down in the bed, promptly falling asleep. Artemis sat down on the end of the bed and set to sharpening his swords to get his mind off the events of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

"_What is your name and why are you on the surface?"_

"_My name is Drizzt Do'Urden and this has been my home for years-"_

"_Wrong."_

"_What-?"_

_There was a searing pain on his abdomen, almost making him cry out._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I-I'm Drizzt-" More pain, this time on his arms. This pattern continued for what felt like years to Drizzt, until every inch of his body was in pain. He refused to cry out, but he kept hoping that someone, anyone, would take him away from this horrid interrogator._

Drizzt woke up from his nightmare, looking around frantically but forcing himself to stay quiet. He spotted Artemis at the end of his bed and crawled over to him as quickly as he could. He felt Artemis pick him up and set him on his lap. Not being able to take it anymore, Drizzt finally let the childish, needy side of his brain take over for now and let go of everything he had been holding in. He sobbed into Artemis' shoulder, holding tightly to him, hoping he wouldn't push him away as he was sure he would. Artemis stiffened up but let Drizzt stay on his lap, ignoring him as he continued his task of sorting through their supplies. After a few minutes, which was a few minutes too long for Artemis, Drizzt calmed down enough to regain his composure.

"Are you done sniveling now?" Artemis asked him in an apathetic tone. Drizzt didn't answer but climbed off his lap and rubbed his eyes. "If you are, it's already evening and time to eat."

Catti-brie followed her father Bruenor, Wulfgar and Regis into the Seven Sails Inn. She remembered multiple fond evenings spent with Drizzt here when they had worked with Captain Deudermont hunting pirates. But the fact that her beloved Drizzt wasn't with her now was the reason they were now in Luskan. Drizzt had said he would be back within about two week, but he had yet to come back and Catti-brie felt that something was wrong. So here they were in Luskan, just stopping for the night until they could continue the next day. As they sat at a table in the corner of the tavern, Bruenor grumbled for the millionth time about Drizt always going off on his own and having all the fun. Catti-brie smiled slightly but still felt uneasy. That was when she noticed that the locket with Drizzt's picture in it was feeling extremely warm, almost as if he was in the same room. She looked around, expecting to see his green cloak at anyone of the tables. What see saw instead was Artemis Entreri, at a table across the room with what seemed to be a halfling. Before she could look away and alert the others, he noticed her gaze, then spoke to the other small figure at the table. The figure immediately climbed down from his seat and ran towards her, dodging Entreri's grabbing hands. Catti-brie stood up and placed her hand on her sword at hip, the others following suit unquestioningly. The figure, which she could now tell was actually a child, faltered and looked up at them with lavender eyes.

_Lavender eyes? _Catti-brie thought. _I've only seen one person with eyes like that and… _Catti-brie's eyes widened and she knelt down in front the child warily. She removed the hat that was on his head to reveal what was quite obviously, a child version of Drizzt, her friend since her own childhood.

"Drizzt?" She asked breathlessly. Drizzt nodded and smiled a little sadly before hugging her with all his strength.

"What do ye mean 'Drizzt'?" Bruenor asked in confusion. "But that can't be," Regis said. Wulfgar stood by, looking at Drizzt with a puzzled look trying to figure out how it could have possibly happened. Catti-brie hugged Drizzt back, then noticed all the bruises and cuts he had all over his exposed skin. "What happened to you?" She asked worriedly. But before Drizzt could even think of an answer, Artemis came up to them, causing them all to pull out their weapons. Luckily the tavern was nearly empty so if a fight did happen they wouldn't have to worry about bystanders joining in.

"Relax, if I had wanted to kill him while he's pitifully weak like this, I would have already done so." Artemis said, not even drawing his dagger.

"What in the nine hells was he doing with ye!?" Bruenor asked holding up his axe threateningly.

Artemis rolled his eyes, "It will take a while to explain so I suggest you sit. Unless of course you like standing around." He sat down at a large table nearby and waited for them to sit. Catti-brie looked to the others and nodded slightly that they should. Regis sat as far away from Artemis as possible while Wulfgar and Bruenor sat on either side of Artemis in case he tried anything. Catti-brie picked Drizzt up and sat down next to Regis with Drizzt on her lap.

"And that's when you showed up." Artemis finished. The others sat there, shocked beyond words, except Drizzt who had fallen asleep and was peacefully sucking his thumb. "But why would you take him in the first place?" Wulfgar asked after several moments of awkward silence. "We were in the middle of a duel," He replied simply. "We have to finish what we started. Bruenor scowled, "As if we would let the two of ye!" Artemis looked at him coldly. "You're all indebted to me for the very fact that he's still alive. It was not easy looking after the brat." Catti-brie glared at him. "You didn't do a very good job, he's covered head to toe with injuries!"

"Not my fault he wandered off." Artemis received three glares for his statement to which he returned a disinterested glance at each person. Catti-brie looked down at Drizzt, realizing that while he was moderately injured, he was clean and was wearing clean clothes and didn't seem to have been malnourished. But one thing was nagging at her mind. Tuning back in to the conversation, Wulfgar and Bruenor were asking some slightly harassing questions and were almost to the point of an argument with the dangerous assassin.

"How much of his mind is intact?" She interrupted them. Wulfgar and Bruenor went silent, glancing at Catti-brie before looking back at Artemis expectantly.

"He remembers everything, but I once found him playing with a couple sticks pretending to be, as he put it, a mighty warrior as he swung them around. And he has almost no control over his body. Basically, he's still your friend except he's in the body and mindset of a completely dependent infant." Artemis' words became very slightly sarcastic towards the end. _Just as I have always seen him as_, he thought. A contemplative look came over the three at his words, but they didn't have much time to think about them as Drizzt began to wake up. Catti-brie immediately moved to soothe him, stroking his hair and rocking him. He mumbled something and sat up, looking around tiredly at his friends before his eyes finally rested on Artemis.

"What's going on…?" Drizzt asked, his words slurred a bit. Catti-brie started to say something but Artemis answered faster.

"We're just talking. Go back to sleep and you can eat when I wake you up." Drizzt nodded sleepily and laid his head back down on Catti-brie's chest, his eyes closing quickly. Artemis leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, daring them to ask any more questions. After a long silence, Regis spoke up for the first time the entire night.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked in general. Catti-brie, Bruenor and Wulfgar all looked down, deep in thought. Artemis rolled his eyes, "As I told you we have to take him to that accursed priest Cadderly." More glares in his direction.

"I'm thinkin' me friend meant what are we goin' to do about yerself," said Bruenor harshly. Drizzt then mumbled something, in his half asleep half awake state. Catti-brie looked slightly shocked, being the only one who could hear him. "What did you say Drizzt?" She asked.

"'Treri come…" He was then lost to the world of dreams completely.


	10. Chapter 10

After much more argument and discussion, it was decided that Artemis would come with them so long as whenever he interacted with Drizzt at least one other person was there, and if he gave them back all of Drizzt's things. Then, true to his word, Artemis woke Drizzt up after the food he had ordered arrived. Drizzt seemed to be very dazed throughout the meal and barely registered when Catti-brie held a spoonful of food to his mouth and had to be told a couple of times to eat each bite. At one point he nearly broke down into tears when Catti-brie tried to tease him by pulling the spoon away and taking a bite before he could just like when he was still an adult. Drizzt was calmed quickly but everyone knew that right now was not a good time to tease him. Especially with Artemis glaring at anyone who made the tiny drow upset, like an older brother who wouldn't let anyone mess with his younger sibling except him. After eventually finished eating Catti-brie followed Artemis upstairs to gather all of Drizzt's things and get him ready for bed while Bruenor paid for a separate room from the assassin.

"I missed you Catti-brie…" Drizzt said as they climbed the stairs. Catti-smiled down at him gently. "I missed you too. You had us all really worried." Drizzt snuggled down into her arms, and muttered guiltily, "I'm sorry…" She hushed him, "Don't ye worry about it." Artemis couldn't help but roll his eyes as he listened to their exchange. They quickly came to Artemis' room. He took Drizzt from Catti-brie and got him ready quickly then packed all of Drizzt's things into a single pack and set it by the door. After he was dressed and wrapped up snugly in a blanket, sleeping soundly, Catti-brie left with him to rest and ready her own things for travel the next day. Artemis was left alone. He went to bed early but did not sleep much. He had too much to do before he left.

"We'll head to Silverymoon, Cadderly is supposed to be visiting there for a couple months to help out one of the temples of Deneir according to Regis." Wulfgar said to Catti-brie as she walked in carrying Drizzt. Regis nodded to confirm what Wulfgar said. "And even if he isn't there we can get some help from the clerics that are there." He added

"Sounds good, let's rest while we can. It's going to be a long trip tomorrow," She said as she laid Drizzt down in her bed.

"I agree," Regis said as he hopped up onto his own bed while Wulfgar and Bruenor laid out their bedrolls on the floor.

It was early morning when a loud, sharp knock was heard at the door. Wulfgar got up begrudgingly and opened the door to reveal Artemis already dressed and ready to go. Wulfgar's expression darkened. "What are you doing here so early?" He asked gruffly. Artemis looked up at him apathetically.

"We have to leave early if we're going to get to the Snowflake Mountains in any decent amount of time," Said Artemis matter-of-factly. Wulfgar snorted derisively and walked back into the room letting Artemis in. "Cadderly is in Silverymoon right now, so that's where we're going." Wulfgar said. Artemis glared at him but kept his anger in check. It would do nothing for him to kill him right now. Wulfgar quickly woke everyone else up since it was almost time to get up anyways.

"We still need to leave as soon as possible," Artemis said.

"And why would that be?" Bruenor asked gruffly, just barely awake. He was silent for a moment trying to decide how much he should tell them. _I wonder how they would take the news that I murdered almost all of the guards at the jailhouse, _He thought with some amusement. "Let's just say that we want to be out of here before the city guard wakes up this morning." Artemis said cryptically.

"Great…" Regis muttered under his breath so that Artemis wouldn't hear. The three companions, despite Artemis' warning, took their time getting dressed and didn't even bother waking Drizzt up yet. So Artemis decided that to speed things up he would get Drizzt ready as usual, just like he had been for the past several days. But he was quickly halted by Catti-brie blocking his path deliberately.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked. Artemis glared slightly at her as he responded, "I'm getting him ready to travel today. What do you think I was doing?"

"I can take care of him," She said turning to Drizzt and proceeded to wake him up herself. Artemis leaned against the wall nearby and watched her with narrowed eyes. "I would suggest that you change him before you wake him up," he said to her. Catti-brie looked back at him with a slightly confused look.

"Change him?" She asked not putting the pieces together quite yet since it was still so early. Artemis rolled his eyes, "He is just an infant you know." Catti-brie's eyes widened a bit in understanding and she did what Artemis suggested, knowing that maybe it would keep her friend from being too embarrassed. The next few minutes were very irritating to Catti-brie as she continued with her task to ready Drizt for the day, since Artemis for some reason thought he was the only one who knew how to adequately care for a baby and tried to micromanage everything Catti-brie did. It did not help matters that when Drizzt woke up, he was full of energy in spite of being sore all over and wanted to get up and do something.

"Can I please get up Catti-brie? I'm tired of laying around or sitting or being carried all the time." Drizzt said to her, already trying to get up.

"Not yet, I still have to check your bandages and finish dressing you," she replied.

"Don't forget his hat when you dress him. His ears get cold," Artemis interjected. "I think I know how to take care of a child!" She snapped at him. But that didn't stop him from telling her how to do everything and eventually caused a small argument. Drizzt stayed quiet the entire time they argued and only once tried to speak up and stop them from fighting, but Wulfgar picked him up before he could, since he was completely ready by now, and stopped the fight himself. Drizzt looked up at Wulfgar in slight wonder, _He's a lot bigger than me now. _He thought, he then looked around at the others and came to a very sudden realization that every single one of his friends were huge now. _I'm so small… _He looked up again at Wulf gar and saw him looking back down at him with an unreadable expression that changed to a small reassuring smile. Drizzt couldn't help but smile back up at his friend, even though he felt completely useless and helpless. The rest of the morning went by smoothly, with everyone finished packing their stuff, they had a quick breakfast then quickly left Luskan. They were forced to walk as they had not ridden horses on their travel to Luskan and did not have time to buy any. It was not too much later when Drizzt started getting really restless, and constantly tried to get down from Catti-brie's arms.

"Drizzt, what's wrong?" She asked trying to keep her grip on him, "Stop wiggling so much." Drizzt started to respond but was interrupted by Artemis who was hanging around close by. "He's most likely bored," He said as he reached into his pack and pulled out one of Drizzt's toys. "That should keep him occupied." Drizzt blushed slightly and buried his face in Catti-brie's shoulder. Catti-brie looked back at Artemis, a little perplexed, "Why did you still have that in your bag?" She asked. Artemis shrugged, clearly avoiding the question and Catti-brie didn't push the point but kept thinking about it.


	11. Chapter 11

It didn't take long for Drizzt to get over his slight embarrassment and began playing with the connected wooden rings that Artemis handed him. He became so engrossed with the toy that he didn't even notice when he was handed off to Wulfgar when Catti-brie's arms got tired. Artemis slowly drifted closer to Wulfgar very subtly as they continued walking. It went on like this for some time, with Drizzt being passed off to one of his friends when they needed a break from carrying him and Artemis would walk closer to the person who was carrying Drizzt. But soon Drizzt himself noticed but didn't say anything yet, only looked at him questioningly. _I'll ask him later, _he thought. Artemis noted his look but didn't take any action on it, for now.

The day passed slowly and boringly, but night eventually came and they found a small copse of trees to stay the night in. However, Drizzt was restless all throughout dinner and still didn't feel tired when Catti-brie tucked him in to his bedroll.

"I don't need to sleep yet," he said as he tried to untangle himself from the cocoon of blankets around him. "Shhhh, I know you don't think you are but trust me, you need to sleep." Catti-brie replied, stroking his hair.

"But Catti-!" Drizzt started to protest. "No Drizzt, it's time to sleep now." She said with a subtle but firm tone of finality. Drizzt sighed, he knew that he wasn't going to be convincing her to let him stay up anytime soon. She bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Drizzt, sleep well," Catti-brie said before getting up and going back over to the others to talk over matters that they had decided Drizzt shouldn't have to worry about while he was in this condition. _It's not fair… I'm still the same person as before. I wish they wouldn't treat me like a baby just because I look like one… _Drizzt sighed again slightly and rolled away from his friends and faced the darkness away from the fire. After only a couple minutes of silent thinking, Drizzt was interrupted by Artemis crouching down next to him. He looked down at Drizzt with a neutral gaze. Drizzt looked back up at him and began to sit up but was stopped by Artemis putting a hand on his chest, gently forcing him to stay down. He pushed Artemis's hands away but did not try to get up again. "What are you doing over here 'Treri?" He asked in confusion with the slightest hint of annoyance, still obviously having a bit of trouble pronouncing his name. But he either didn't care or didn't realize.

"I came to see if you were asleep," Artemis lied easily. "Oh…" Drizzt said, his thumb coming up to his lips slowly. "But, since you're over here… Can I ask you something?" Drizzt asked his thumb now in his mouth. Artemis pretended to give his question a moment of thought, even though that question was exactly the reason he came over in the first place. He finally nodded in response as he pulled Drizzt's thumb back out of his mouth.

"Why did you keep walking so close to me all day?" He asked in an accusatory tone, but the effect was diminished due to his tiny childish voice. With a now carefully guarded expression, Artemis thought for a moment to think of an answer. After a long silence, he replied, "It doesn't matter brat." Drizzt winced at his harsh words but otherwise didn't show any other emotion except disappointment. Artemis stood up, "Now go to sleep, and don't suck your thumb," he said softer but not quite kindly as he walked away. Drizzt blushed and curled up under his blankets. He quickly fell asleep.

The next morning was quiet, everyone kept mostly to themselves. Sometime after midday however, they were ambushed by a group of bandits with a shout of warning from Artemis only seconds before the attack. Catti-brie, who was yet again carrying Drizzt, ducked behind a large rock that had and overhang on the opposite side. She placed Drizzt down underneath the overhang quickly before standing up and beginning to fire her bow at the human and orc bandits alike. Drizzt peeked around the edge, trying to see what was going on. He saw Wulfgar, towering over the group of at least six men all armed with jagged swords. He swung his hammer in an arc causing them all to duck with the exception of one who's head got caved in and was quite obviously dead before he could even begin to fall. Bruenor was nearby and his approach to the battle was quite different yet effective as always as he sliced at the bandit's knees and thighs. Looking around, Drizzt eventually found Regis who had easily charmed at least two bandits and was making them fight their allies. Drizzt looked down and sighed before hiding completely under the overhang again, not noticing that Catti-brie had moved away a few paces. _I should be out there. I _need _to be out there. I don't know how much longer I can take being so defenseless and small… _Drizzt thought. But, because he was distracted by his thoughts he didn't notice the bandit sneaking up behind him and Catti-brie until it was too late when he heard the loud rustle of leaves right behind and to the left of him. Drizzt spun around and saw the bandit about to strike him but before he could, a blade burst from his chest and behind him was Artemis Entreri. He twisted the blade in the man's spine before jerking it out as painfully as possible. The man fell backward and Artemis side stepped to avoid the corpse. Artemis then swiftly but carefully swept Drizzt up into his arms. He ran a short distance away from the battle and began checking Drizzt for any wounds which of course there were none. It wasn't long before the battle was over and the others started frantically calling for Drizzt. Artemis glanced down at Drizzt before he went back to the path where Drizzt's friends were. He was greeted with the angry glares of three men and the glare of one very irate woman who practically snatched Drizzt out of his arms, carrying him away and beginning to coo at him just like one would do with a real infant. Drizzt sighed and accepted it, even though it irritated him. Artemis meanwhile, got the pleasure of dealing with severe questioning from Wulfgar, and Bruenor, and a couple comments every now and again from Regis.

"What were you doing with Drizzt?" Wulfgar asked.

"Where did ye take him hmm?!" Bruenor said before Artemis even had a chance to answer the first question. It continued as such for a while until Artemis just couldn't take it anymore. And he walked away. Not very far but far enough away that he was out of earshot of the three annoyances.

"Coward…" Wulfgar mumbled under his breath after Bruenor's shouts telling Artemis to get back there proved ineffective.

Artemis did not fully rejoin the group until after sundown, when most of them, except Bruenor who was on watch, were asleep. Artemis laid out his bedroll next to Drizzt's and lay down, but did not fall asleep for several more hours.


	12. Chapter 12

Sobbing. Very loud sobbing was the first thing that Artemis noticed as he awoke from his short time asleep. He sat up and stretched as he looked around for the source of the noise, though he could easily guess who was sobbing. He spotted Drizzt being held by Catti-brie, who was sitting on a nearby log, as he cried on her shoulder, while the other men of the group simultaneously tried to help but also not gawk at the tiny upset drow.

"Shush now Drizzt it's alright…" Catti-brie said for what felt to her like the hundredth time in only the past few minutes in her attempt to sooth him. Drizzt however didn't respond at all and continued crying.

"Ye need to tell us what ye need Drizzt," Bruenor said in a somewhat more gruff voice than he meant. This only caused Drizzt more distress and he held onto Catti-brie tighter and started crying harder. Bruenor backed off a bit, obviously feeling guilty for making his friend cry even more than before. Artemis muttered a couple of curses under his breath before he finally got up and walked over to where Catti-brie sat with Drizzt.

"Give him here." He said simply. He received glares in return. "Like we would actually hand him over to you," Wulfgar replied. Artemis simply rolled his eyes and stepped towards Drizzt, crouching down in front of him. "Drizzt, look here at me," he said in a stern voice. Drizzt continued to cry but did look up at him through his tears. His eyes were red and puffy, he had probably been crying for about thirty minutes Artemis suspected. He picked Drizzt up out of Catti-brie's arms much to her protest, but didn't give her, or anyone else for that matter, a second thought. Artemis carried Drizzt away to a spot not too far away next to a small stream. When he saw Wulfgar and Bruenor following them, he gave them a warning glare and they stayed their distance but kept where they could see the two of them clearly. He assumed Catti-brie and Regis were also nearby but Artemis didn't pay them any mind. He looked down at Drizzt who was by now holding tightly to his shirt as he continued crying, getting Artemis's shirt and cloak wet with tears in the process. Grimacing, he pried Drizzt off of him and forced him to sit up on his lap. That only served to make him cry harder. _He's giving me a headache, he had better stop soon, _Artemis thought.

"Drizzt Do'Urden," Artemis said with only the barest hint of venom in his voice, "Stop crying right now, you're acting completely pathetic." He didn't get quite the result he was hoping for however after he said that. He had expected Drizzt to stop crying and say some self-righteous thing about his feelings and try to insult how he had none or some other such thing. Instead, Drizzt barely stuttered out a few unintelligible words.

"What did you say? I couldn't understand around your wailing." Artemis said. Drizzt forced himself to take a shaky breath though it didn't do much good, but it did help him speak a little better.

"C-c-ca-can't st-stop…" He said in between his sobs. His shoulders shook and he grabbed onto the ends of his hair with one hand as he cried. Artemis didn't know what to do now, his plan had backfired and now he was left with his hysterical nemesis sitting on his lap. So he did what he had seen parents do when he had passed them in the streets in various towns. Artemis cradled him in his arms and started to rock him awkwardly, with a hand rubbing his back. For whatever reason, it worked in lulling the small ranger to sleep after only a few minutes, with only the occasional hiccup or sniffle interrupting the silence. _He's so small. He can't do anything useful, not even defend himself or stop himself from crying like an infant. Someone needs to prtect him- _Artemis immediately shook the thought away and stood up swiftly. He walked back to the middle of their camp, completely ignoring the stares boring into his back. Catti-brie was the first to approach him, _Of course, _Artemis thought in annoyance. "We've spent too much time here, it's already almost midmorning." He said as he gathered up as many things as he could using only one arm, the other occupied with Drizzt. Catti-brie shook her head at him in blatant disbelief. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" Artemis asked back, not really paying much attention to her in favor of looking around for something now that he had finished packing up his and Drizzt's things. Catti-brie rolled her eyes. "How did you get him to fall asleep? I was trying to calm him down for almost an hour and it takes you all of ten minutes." Artemis slowed down in his search but didn't stop.

"So? He was just exhausted by the time I took him from you," he said in irritation. Catti-brie knew that wasn't the case but didn't press him, seeing as he was quite obviously already in a worse mood than usual.

"What are you looking for?" She asked after several seconds of watching him dig through pack after pack. He glanced up at her, "I'm looking for an empty backpack and a blanket," Artemis replied somewhat cryptically. "Why?" Catti-brie asked in confusion. Artemis muttered under his breath something that she couldn't quite catch

"I'm going to make something that will make it easier to drag him around all day now shut up." He replied harshly. She glared at him, "I was only asking so I could help you know." Catti-brie then pulled out an extra backpack from one of the bags along with a relatively small blanket that would be the prefect size for Drizzt. Artemis took the backpack first and proceeded to tear two holes side by side in the bottom, he then took a sewing needle out of seemingly nowhere and sewed a seam around the edges of the hole somehow with only one hand. After he was done with that, he wrapped the top half of Drizzt's body tightly in the blanket, leaving only his face and legs exposed.

"Take him for a minute," Artemis said to Catti-brie, holding him out to her. Catti-brie did so and watched as Artemis put the backpack on.

"Now put him in the pack, but make sure his legs go through the holes," he told her, turning around she could do so. _I could end it right here, _Catti-brie thought as she watched him turn and expose his back. _But he's probably prepared for any attack I might try, he wouldn't turn his back if he wasn't. _Catti-brie sighed and placed Drizzt gently into the modified backpack, adjusting his legs accordingly and making sure the blanket was wrapped around him well. Drizzt moved around a bit but stayed asleep and seemed to relax against Artemis's back. Artemis then turned back to face Catti-brie and saw that she had been correct in thinking he would be prepared for any attack by her, his hand on his dagger. They left their campsite shortly after and continued on their way to Silverymoon.


End file.
